


Date

by kiracratcos



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Polyamorous relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiracratcos/pseuds/kiracratcos
Summary: Свидание Рёмы, Тезуки и Фуджи.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Date

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841200) by [SolosOrca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca). 



Фуджи опустил голову на плечо Тезуки, чувствуя себя совершенно довольным. Они сидели на скамейке, пока солнце пекло им спины. Единственное, что могло бы сделать этот вечер еще лучше, если бы Тезука вдруг сдался под напором Шюске и наконец позволил им держаться за руки. 

Тезука поддаваться явно не планировал, поэтому Фуджи быстро сориентировался, схватил парня за руку и сжал, как бы говоря «не надейся, что отпущу». 

– Я принес попить, – тишину разбил голос Рёмы. – Теперь мы уже можем поиграть? 

Фуджи хихикнул, забирая воду и думая о том, что Эчизен – единственный человек на свете, кто хочет играть в теннис на свидании.

– Пей, – приказал Тезука. – Сегодня жарко, нельзя допускать обезвоживания. 

– Да-да, – сказал Рёма, плюхаясь на скамейку справа от капитана. Посмотрел на переплетённые руки парней. – Не честно. Я тоже хочу подержать капитана за руку!

– Ему же нужна рука чтобы пить, – заметил Фуджи. – Кроме того, ты должен проявить инициативу и сам взять его за руку. 

– Капитан, вырасти себе уже третью, – сказал младший, открывая баночку «понты». 

– Я попробую, – пообещал Тезука, сжал колено Рёмы, а затем отпустил руку Фуджи, чтобы открыть бутылку воды. Шюске потянулся, также сжав его колено:

– У меня рука свободна, если хочешь, можешь подержать ее, – предложил он и усмехнулся, видя как Эчизен надул губы. 

– Только не через меня, пожалуйста! – попросил Кунимитсу.

Фуджи легко поднялся, чтобы пересесть поближе к Рёме:

– Теперь мы можем подержаться за руки.

– Не хочу, – сказал Рёма, засовывая руку в карман.

Тезука заметил блеск в глазах Шюске и решил им не мешать, всё таки младший всегда вел себя более… _вредно_ что ли, когда общался с Фуджи, так что такие ситуации были обычным делом. 

Фуджи тут же засунул руку в карман Рёмы, переплел их пальцы вместе и вытащил их на белый свет, выглядя как никогда довольным. 

– Мы уже можем поиграть? – спросил Рёма, когда Шюске вдруг начал целовать его пальцы. – Фуджи ведет себя странно.

– Конечно.

Эчизен тут же подскочил на ноги и побежал на корт. Фуджи хихикнул, все-таки его парень был очень милым. Тезука в это время внимательно на него смотрел.

– Я в порядке, а ты сыграй с ним, – сказал ему Шюске. – Я буду вести счёт.

Он пошел за парнем на корт, где их нетерпеливо дожидался Рёма и сел на скамейку, чтобы смотреть был аут или нет, хотя они никогда бы не стали врать о таком.

– Поцелую первого, кто забьет, – сказал Фуджи. Это было чем-то вроде традиции на их играх – целовать первого, кто заработает очко и победителя.

Эчизен выиграл право на подачу и Фуджи, смотря за мячом, летающим по корту, тут же потерял себя в ритме игры.

Тезука забил первым и Шюске пришлось встать на носочки, чтобы мягко прижаться к его губам. Капитан нежно провел по щеке парня, отвечая на поцелуй.

Игра продолжилась. Фуджи откинулся назад и наблюдал за одними из лучших теннисистов его возрастной группы. Он мог бы играть на их уровне, если бы больше старался, но, если честно, ему больше нравилось смотреть. Иногда они играли втроем: Фуджи на одной половине поля сдерживал смех, когда его парни натыкались друг на друга, пытаясь играть парный. 

Он откинул голову назад, смотря на бескрайнее голубое небо над собой. Сегодня ему не хотелось играть от слова совсем, слишком жарким был день. Рёма и Тезука вспотели, не доиграв даже первый гейм. Фуджи же, просто сидя на скамейке, чувствовал небольшое головокружение и опасался сгореть. 

Ласточки летали над головой, щебеча. Фуджи наблюдал за ними, пока они не скрылись из виду.

– Фуджи! – расслабленную атмосферу разрезал голос Эчизена. – Разве ты не должен вести счет?

– Я и веду, – спокойно ответил Шюске. – 3-4 в пользу Тезуки.

Рёма смешно нахмурился – это значило, что Фуджи был прав. Он прислушивался к игре, пока наблюдал за птичками.

– Поцелую того, кто выиграет следующий гейм, – как бы извиняясь, предложил Шюске.

Игра продолжилась, Рёма выиграл. Фуджи целовал его грубее, чем капитана, заставляя младшего стонать и жаться ближе, цепляясь пальцами за футболку Шюске. 

Тезука кажется немного покраснел, когда они отодвинулись друг от друга, а Фуджи подмигнул ему, возвращаясь на место.

И снова игра продолжилась. Фуджи вслушивался в звуки мяча, ударяющегося о поле и ракетки, в стрекотание цикад, в птичий щебет и тяжелое дыхание парней, бегающих по корту.

Солнце садилось, когда Рёме удалось-таки взять сет. Тезука подошел к сетке, чтобы пожать руку, но Эчизен притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Они прекрасно смотрелись вместе, а Фуджи ерзал на скамейке, желая быть рядом. Когда парни подошли к нему, он тут же поцеловал сначала одного, потом второго, убедившись, что оба получили часть внимания. 

– Прекрасная игра. 

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Тезука, обнимая парней и прижимая их ближе. Фуджи и Рёма в свою очередь обняли его и друг друга так что теперь они обнимались втроем.

– Вам нужно в душ и срочно, – вдруг сказал Фуджи. Он не был против, все же если ты ходишь в спортивную секцию, то быстро привыкаешь к куче потных парней вокруг. 

– Ко мне нельзя, – сказал Рёма. – Старик от нас не отлипнет.

– Родители ждут меня к ужину, – вдруг вспомнил Тезука. – Мне уже надо бы идти.

– Какой хороший мальчик, – подразнил его Шюске. – Похоже, остаемся только мы с тобой, Рёма.

– Ага, – недовольно пробурчал младший.

– Что-то имеешь против? – наигранно-обижено спросил Фуджи. Он прекрасно знал почему Эчизен недоволен, но было приятно слышать от него причину.

– Ты же знаешь, что приятнее проводить время втроём, – тихо проговорил Рёма. – Когда кого-то нет - уже не то.

Тезука кивнул, сильнее прижимая младшего к себе.

– Сыграйте матч вдвоем.

– Было бы весело, – согласился Фуджи.

Они оба поцеловали Тезуку на прощание и начали гейм. Небо быстро потемнело и скоро пришлось закончить из-за недостатка света. 

– Когда же мы уже закончим хотя бы одну нашу игру? – задумчиво спросил Фуджи, когда они шли домой. Их руки слишком часто касались друг друга, чтобы быть совпадением, но парни не обращали на это внимание.

– Особенно когда я уже собирался выиграть, – ответил младший.

– Мы сыграли три гейма.

– Но я всё равно собирался выиграть, – уверенно сказал Рёма.

Фуджи хихикнул:

– Выиграешь в следующий раз.

Они дошли до развилки.

– Было весело, – сказал Фуджи, беря руку Рёмы и целуя его в щеку.

Эчизен кивнул, притягивая Шюске к себе и целуя в губы:

– Увидимся.

– Сладких снов, – крикнул ему вдогонку Фуджи, – не скучай по нам слишком сильно!

Рёма позвонил ему несколькими минутами позже:

– Проверь сообщения, капитан написал.

Шюске смотрел как Эчизен растворился в темноте, а после проверил телефон.

Тезука извинялся за то что ему пришлось так рано уйти и желал им обоим спокойной ночи. Простое сообщение держало Фуджи в тепле, когда на улице дул прохладный ветер.


End file.
